militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Djerba
Knights of Malta |combatant2= |commander1= Giovanni Andrea Doria Juan de la Cerda Don Alvaro de Sande |commander2= Piyale Pasha Turgut Reis |strength1=54 galleys, 66 other vessels Other sources: 200 ships totalMatthew Carr: Blood and Faith: The Purging of Muslim Spain, The New Press, 2009, ISBN 1595583610, page 121. |strength2=86 galleys and galliotsWilliam Stewart: Admirals of the World: A Biographical Dictionary, 1500 to the Present, ISBN 0786438096, McFarland, 2009, page 240. |casualties1= 60 ships sunk or captured, 18,000 men |casualties2=Few galliots lost, About 1,000 dead }} The naval Battle of Djerba ( ) took place in May 1560 near the island of Djerba, Tunisia in which the Ottomans under Piyale Pasha's command overwhelmed a large joint European fleet, chiefly Spanish forces, sinking half its ships.Ted Thornton's History of the Middle East Database Background Since losing against Barbarossa Hayreddin's Ottoman fleet at the Battle of Preveza in 1538 and the disastrous expedition of Emperor Charles V against Barbarossa in Algiers in 1541, the major European sea powers in the Mediterranean, Spain and Venice, felt more and more threatened by the Ottomans and their corsair allies. Indeed, by 1558 Piyale Pasha had captured the Balearic Islands and together with Turgut Reis raided the Mediterranean coasts of Spain. King Philip II of Spain appealed to Pope Paul IV and his allies in Europe to organize an expedition to retake Tripoli from Turgut Reis, who had captured the city from the Maltese Knights in August 1551 and had subsequently been made Bey (Governor) of Tripoli by Sultan Suleiman the Magnificent. Forces The historian William H. Prescott reportedly wrote that the sources describing the Djerba campaign were so contradictory that he defied the reader to reconcile them. Anyone attempting to piece together the campaign will be forced to the same conclusion. Most reputable historians believe that the fleet assembled by the allied Christian powers in 1560 consisted of between 50 and 60 galleys and between 40 and 60 smaller craft. For example, Giacomo Bosio, the official historian of the Knights of St John writes that there were 54 galleys.Giacomo Bosio, History of the Knights of St. John, ed. by J. Baudoin, 1643, Book XV, p. 456. Fernand BraudelBraudel, Fernand. The Mediterranean and the Mediterranean World in the Age of Philip II (University of California Press, Berkeley, 1995). also gives 54 warships plus 36 supply vessels. One of the most detailed accounts is by Carmel TestaCarmel Testa,Romegas (Midsea Books, Malta, 2002). who evidently has access to the archives of the Knights of St. John. He lists precisely 54 galleys, 7 brigs, 17 frigates, 2 galleons, 28 merchant vessels and 12 small ships. These were supplied by a coalition that consisted of Genoa, the Grand Duchy of Tuscany and the Papal States, and the Knights of S. John.Battle of Djerba R. C. Anderson, Naval Wars in the Levant 1559-1853 (Princeton University Press, Princeton, 1952). Matthew Carr gives the number of 200 ships for the Christian Alliance. The joint fleet was assembled at Messina under the command of Giovanni Andrea Doria, nephew of the Genoese admiral Andrea Doria. It first sailed to Malta, where bad weather forced it to remain for two months. During this time some 2,000 men were lost to sickness. On 10 February 1560, the fleet set sail for Tripoli. The precise numbers of soldiers aboard are not known. Braudel gives 10,000-12,000; Testa 14,000; older figures in excess of 20,000 are clearly exaggerations considering the number of men a sixteenth-century galley could carry. Although the expedition landed not far from Tripoli, the lack of water, sickness and a freak storm caused the commanders to abandon their original objective, and on 7 March they returned to the island of Djerba, which they quickly overran. The Viceroy of Sicily, Juan de la Cerda, 4th Duke of Medinaceli, ordered a fort to be built on the island, and construction was begun. By that time an Ottoman fleet of about 86 galleys and galliots under the command of the Ottoman admiral Piyale Pasha was already underway from Istanbul. Piyale's fleet arrived at Djerba on 11 May 1560, much to the surprise of the Christian forces.John Guilmartin, Gunpowder and Galleys (Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, 1974). The battle The battle was over in a matter of hours, with about half the Christian galleys captured or sunk. AndersonAnderson op cit. gives the total number of Christian casualties as 18,000 but GuilmartinGuilmartin op cit. more conservatively puts the losses at about 9,000 of which about two-thirds would have been oarsmen. The surviving soldiers took refuge in the fort they had completed just days earlier, which was soon attacked by the combined forces of Piyale Pasha and Turgut Reis (who had joined Piyale Pasha on the third day), but not before Giovanni Andrea Doria managed to escape in a small vessel. After a siege of three months, the garrison surrendered and, according to Bosio, Piyale carried about 5,000 prisoners back to Istanbul, including the Spanish commander, D. Alvaro de Sande, who had taken command of the Christian forces after Doria had fled. The accounts of the final days of the besieged garrison are irreconcilable. Ogier de Busbecq, the Austrian Habsburg ambassador to Constantinople, recounts in his famous Turkish Letters that, recognizing the futility of armed resistance, de Sande had tried to escape in a small boat, but was quickly captured.Oghier Ghiselin de Busbecq, Life and Letters, volume I (Slatkine Reprints, Geneva, 1971). In other accounts, for instance Braudel's, he led a sortie on 29 July and was in that way captured. Through Busbecq's efforts, de Sande was ransomed and released several years later and fought against the Turks at the Siege of Malta in 1565. Aftermath The victory in the Battle of Djerba represented the apex of Ottoman naval domination in the Mediterranean, which had been growing since the victory at the Battle of Preveza 22 years earlier. Of particular importance were the crippling losses of the Spanish fleet in experienced personnel: 600 skilled mariners (oficiales) and 2,400 arquebusier marines were lost, men who could not be quickly replaced.John F. Guilmartin, Jr. (2002) Galleons and Galleys: Gunpowder and the Changing Face of Warfare at Sea, 1300-1650. Cassell, p. 133 After Djerba the Maltese channel lay open and it was inevitable that the Ottomans soon turned on the new base of the Knights of St John in Malta in 1565 (the Knights having previously been expelled from Rhodes in 1522), but did not succeed this time. It was not until the Battle of Lepanto in 1571 that the myth of Ottoman naval invincibility ended. References Category:Conflicts in 1560 Category:Naval battles of the Ottoman–Venetian Wars Category:Naval battles involving the Ottoman Empire Category:Naval battles involving the Knights Hospitaller Category:Military history of Tunisia Category:16th century in the Ottoman Empire Category:Naval battles involving the Papal States Battle of Djerba Category:Battles involving Malta Category:Djerba Category:1560 in Africa Category:1560 in the Ottoman Empire